Element and Heroic fusion
by Fyro Ash Ketchum
Summary: When Ash arrives into Kameo's dimension, he receives the elements of power like her and helps her rescue her family. Along the Way, he will discover a love he never knew he had ever experienced. All pokemon ash owns are female but are secondaries for this story. M for language, violence/gore.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON OR KAMEO!

**New World, Different Creatures, New Powers, meeting a princess**

In the Pokémon world, 16 year old Ash Ketchum has finished his journey within the 5 regions and caught all the Pokémon that wanted to stay with him in his journey. He is also a Prince of Champions and the Chosen one, along with being the Devil of the Eternal Flame and the Aura Prince. He can also change into a Latios, Lucario, Gallede, Zangoose, Lugia, and Arceus. Ash is right now heading home to Pallet town to meet up with his family there and relax for a few weeks. When he reaches his estate home, he turns to see a rip in his dimension and finds out he was being sucked in. He has all of his Pokémon with him in his Poke-tector so they won't be missing him, including those that he views as a true family. When he reaches the rip, he disappears, leaving no trace of him behind.

Inside another world, a strong princess named Kameo runs inside the troll castle to rescue her mother and the ancestors. She only has 3 of her elemental warriors with her since the Wotnot book is being repaired back at the castle. She runs all over the castle walls and floors, jumping over ramps in her major ruin form, climbing along the ice trails on the walls with chilla, and beating up enemies and sneaking under low crevices with Pummel weed. She reaches the room with her ancestors and notices a fifth person in the group who is a boy with raven-black hair with z shaped marks under his eyes. She runs to check on her mother after seeing Kalus drain the ancestors' energy when she turns to see a massive troll swing his arm and knock her out and send the elemental warriors out of her body. Theena wakes to see her daughter with the boy when she finds Kalus drain more energy while looking up to see the troll swing his arms down sending Kameo and the boy out of the castle.

Kameo wakes to see the mystic look over her and she gets up with the aid of her wings. She turns to see the boy waking up after hearing a groan come from him. He looks around confused and notices the two in front of him. Kameo offers her hand, which he takes to get up and said, "Thanks." She smiles as she looks into his eyes, which has a warm and caring effect in the chocolate-brown eyes he has. Mystic clears her throat and asks, "What's your name?" The boy says, "Hosts first. I don't know what happened to me yet." Kameo spoke, "I am Kameo, one of the two princesses here in our kingdom and heir to the elements of Power with the mystic here." The Mystic bows at the boy, when he speaks, "I am Ash Ketchum. Since you look foreign to me, my guess is that I was sent into another dimension." Mystic nods and says, "You are from the world of Pokémon with the titles Aura Prince, Prince of Champions, Devil of The Eternal Flame, and Chosen one, correct?" He nods, "Yes. My guess you found all that out with that eye of yours right?" Mystic nods.

30 minutes later after explaining everything, an old warrior comes in and leads both Ash and Kameo to his hut to train them into combat. After growing strong and learning new combat moves, the Wotnot book comes up into Kameo's hands. Later Ash, Kameo and Ortho, the Spirit of The Wotnot, were back in Mystic's hut. Ash was the first to ask, "So what are we going to do now?" Ortho speaks, "We are going to regather the elemental warriors back into me to keep safe and use against the trolls and their King Thorn. But we need to locate them first." Kameo asks, "Where are they right now?" Mystic says, "In the Shadow trolls. Trapped inside them as woodland creatures. The first one is close by. Go." Kameo leaves and Ash stays behind. Ortho asks Ash, "Aren't you going with her?" Ash looks confused, "Excuse me?" Ortho explains, "You have the same abilities as Kameo. You can control the elements like her. Your soul explains it. My guess is that since that's the case, then there will be 2 shadow trolls to take out with the same creature. Go. You will need them." With that, Ash left.

Ash and Kameo arrives at a Shadow troll layer and faces the 2 shadow trolls with a plant-like creature inside each. Behind them, light spirits erupted from the ground and goes after them. Ash reacts by punching one of them in the jaw knocking him out and pushing him back, shattering his lower body. His upper body attaches itself to Ash and he sees everything in a different perspective. Kameo flip kicks another and the same thing happened. As soon as the shadow trolls came close, Ash reacts by slashing at him with the glowing claws of the spirit, which causes the shadow troll to disappear, same with Kameo throwing hers at the other, and freeing the creatures.

Ash looks at Kameo and asks, "How are we going to put them in the Wotnot?" Kameo replies, "We absorb them. You are new to all this so let me show you." She picks up one of the creatures and has absorbed it into her body. Later a spirit came out and shows an outline of a plant with fists-like boxing gloves. Ash looks at his creature and does the same. And what he sees shocked him. The creature's teeth grew, its arms grew longer with its fists being covered with spikes, it's eyes becoming bloodshot red, and it's waist grew longer with its feet being fused together. He has acquired a Pummel Weed. He then gained an elemental fruit and bought the uppercut strike move for Pummel weed to use.

Ash looks at Kameo and asks, "This is what happens when we absorb them? We gain their forms and abilities?" Kameo nods, "Yep. Right now we have Pummel Weed. I have his natural look. You have a more enhanced version with a black body, brown eyes, and blue fists and thorns, due to your physiology. We need to get back. We need to know what happened to the ancestors." Ash nods and the two heads back to mystic's hut. Ash sees Halis, Kameo's uncle and one of the ancestors. He also sees a gigantic tree with a face and arms, which he guesses that it was the king of the forbidden woods. After that, the 2 heads down to the prison chambers and falls down to the ground level to head to the woodlands.

Along the way, Ash learns how to switch between his natural self along with his original form. Kameo teaches him along the way and as they went to the forest, Ash thinks, 'Either I am dreaming, or I am sent here to help her stop the trolls. I will use my natural powers in case of an emergency. Don't want to be taken and have the same done to me later on.' And as he looks at Kameo, 'She is beautiful. Not only that but also strong, confident, and smart. She can handle herself in tough situations. No wonder she is the heir to the throne.' He shakes his head, 'Damn it Ash. Don't act like Brock would. But why would I have these feelings for her? It doesn't make any sense.' Unknown to Ash, Kameo was thinking along the same lines, 'He is quick to learn the things that I learned, just like me. He is so young, strong, smart, confident, and handsome…Wait!' She shakes her head, 'Damn it, don't overdo it now girl. Why would I have these feelings for him?' The two then realizes what they are thinking, 'Love. I love him/her. Does he/she know that I have these feelings for him/her?' The two then shakes their thoughts away and heads to the next shadow troll sight before freeing Halis from Kalus' torture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fighting the Shadow trolls, finding about a transformation, entering the Forbidden woods, aiding the wood folk, facing up against the forest king, rescue of Halis and attack of the forest shrine**

After trekking for 2 hours, Ash and Kameo have arrived in the forest town. Kameo gave Ash a set of runes, "These runes are used for currency. I will ask the townsfolk for help and find out what we need to do to help them. You find a store and buy some elixirs, elemental fruit, and a skin for the next monster just in case. We need to stay sharp. And look for some elemental fruit as well. They grow just about anywhere you can find them." Ash nods and heads to the store to buy the things they will need. After that, Ash looked around and found some elemental fruit. After gathering the elemental fruit, Ash remembers something and digs into his pouch that his backpack as transformed into and found a green crystal eye. Ash heads back towards Kameo to show her what he got.

After meeting up in the middle, Ash and Kameo brings in the amount of elemental fruit they have gathered. Ash also shows her the green jewel. When she studies it, she gasps, "Ash, what you have right here is the crystal eye of healing! We can heal our injuries without collecting hearts to heal ourselves after taking damage!" Ash nods and then uses some of the fruit to buy the double punch attack with the head thorns, Brutal uppercut smash, and spirit up abilities, with Kameo doing the same. The remaining elemental fruit, 36 in total, was packed away and the two warriors packed their gear and heads to the next shadow troll site after drinking the two elixirs that Ash bought. They came up in a cave and finds a barricade in front of them. Ash transforms into Pummel Weed and does the creeper ability, getting under an explosive plant shell and colliding it with the barricade, revealing their path and the two elemental possessors goes in the cavern.

They arrive in the Shadow trolls' lair and finds the two trolls with two creatures made of rock. Ash looks at Kameo and asks, "They take more hits than their previous counterparts?" She nods and says, "Yes, they do. These two will take 2 hits each in this lair now." Ash nods and finds 4 troll spirits and punches one of them in the jaw, gaining his upper body and throws it at one of the shadow trolls, injuring it greatly. Kameo flip kicks two spirits and threw them at the other shadow troll, killing it instantly. Ash does a flip kick himself and he found out that he has wings since he felt them come out of his back, allowing him to kill the spirit, and throws it at his shadow troll, killing it. The two rock creatures were absorbed and Ash sees the creature break apart, then lava starts to reform it. After a little while, the rock creature is now a pile of rocks with a head on top. He has earned Rubble. But his was different. 2 of his fruit was used and he now has spikes on him. He is black with blue spikes and gold eyes.

Ash and Kameo then buys all of their Rubbles' abilities, and then packs the remaining 24 fruit away. As they come out of the lair, they saw mosquitoes come out of their nests, attacking anything in sight. Ash transforms into Rubble and slings his rocks at the nests, bringing them down instantly. The two were rewarded with elemental fruit and before they left, Ash heads the opposite direction and finds two structures with platforms. Ash stands on one of the platforms and forces one of his rocks to hop into one structure's mouth, forcing its cage to lift. He does the same with the other and gathers the goods and heads outside.

Ash finds Kameo and asks her, "Hey Kameo can you help me out with something?" She asks with a smirk, "It's your new wings isn't it?" He nods sheepishly, "Yeah, I did not have wings before and this is new to me. I feel like I am going through a transformation right now." Kameo nods, "Yep, it is. You must have found out about this during the fight against the shadow trolls. Elves like me have wings, but only girls. You are the only guy to ever gain them, making you unique from everyone else. But we girls can only hover. You can actually fly due to the enhanced muscle in your back and your wings are more durable and stronger than normal wings from elves. You must be a human/Elvin hybrid. One of the firsts to be exact." Ash looks at Kameo with a look of concern, "No changing back?" She shakes her head, "No." Ash nods and says, "Hey, if I can fly, I can be able to perform stealth air strikes against enemies." She giggles, "Yeah, think about their reaction about that. But I must warn you. Each elemental warrior you gather will speed up the transformation. It won't be long until you are a complete hybrid." Ash nods and says, "Right, but right now we got to save your uncle. Let's go!" and the two goes of into the forbidden forest after hitting a bunch of one-eyed trees in the eye with Rubble and his explosion attack.

Entering the forbidden forest, Ash notices a plant person and asks, "Excuse me sir, but is there a problem?" Kameo comes up to listen to what he has to say. The plant citizen spoke, "My kids are captured by the trolls and are being held hostage. Please rescue them." The two warriors nod and heads out to find the kids. They come up at a troll barricade. Ash spoke, "Without the explosive shells, we can't get through. I bet one of the kids knows a way to summon one." They turn to see one of the kids in a cage guarded by a troll with a shield. Kameo charges as Pummel Weed at the troll, but was knocked back by his shield. Ash transforms into Rubble and hops a rock part over the shield. The rock came back to Ash, knocking the troll confused long enough for Kameo to finish the troll off. Ash travels on the platform and hops another rock at the structure, lifting the cage.

After freeing the kids, who are kind enough to summon the shells, and their father giving them an elemental fruit, they head into the temple with little resistances. They travel deep into the temple to come at a clearing with a large tree in the middle. Ash says, "Stay alert, Kameo. That tree is actually the forest king with Halis inside it." True to his word, spikes came up at the edge of the arena, and the forest king reveals his face, pulling his arms out of his head. Explosive shells came up from all around the area and Ash transforms into Pummel Weed to launch the shell into his face. The king took damage and shook trolls out of his leaves/hair and begins to laugh. Kameo starts to hop stones in her Rubble form into his mouth. After a few stone hops, the process repeats again. After the second time, the forest king shrinks after his head explodes, releasing Halis. They have won.

Later, Ash and Kameo stands in front of Halis while he is on a Teleporter Pad. He explains the history between the elves and the trolls, which starts to sound interesting for Ash, since in the past, he gets bored because of history lessons. After giving out the lesson, Halis turns to Ash and asks, "And who is this fine young chap here, my niece? Is he your boyfriend?" The two warriors shake their head, "NOOO! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" Halis chuckles, "Don't believe you." Ash sighs and starts to explain his story. After he finishes Halis was stupefied. He came out of his traumatized state and said, "So that is why you are here. I got to say, you must have a thing for my niece here if it weren't for that." After he said that, Ash begins to blush furiously. Halis then gives them the Elemental fire warrior Ash, which there's two of them. Ash begins to think. If the dragon is called Ash, he needs to rename himself. He then tells Kameo this, "Kameo, I think that since the elemental warrior here is called Ash, I need to go by Ashura now." Kameo nods and says, "I like it. It suits for a handsome guy like you." Ash, now Ashura, grins, "Thanks beautiful." Halis spoke, "Admission." The two begins to blush furiously and smacks each other in the face after they had said that. After that, Halis disappears in the teleporter and Mystic calls. After finding out who to rescue next, they set out for the water village.

As soon as they leave out of the town, they noticed the forest shrine being attacked by the trolls in tanks. Ashura transforms into Pummel weed to launch the shells at them, which turns out to be super effective. Kameo does the same and the entire tank force is taken out. After a quick celebration, Ashura buys all of Ash's abilities, Kameo doing the same, and the two heads out to the water village, ready to save the next ancestor.

Along the way, Ashura begins to think, 'Man, I can't believe Halis has embarrassed me about this love with Kameo. I can't believe that she admitted that I am handsome. Why did I have to do that?' Kameo begins to think the same thing, 'I can't believe that he called me beautiful. He really must have a thing for me. Same with me on him.' The two sighed, 'I guess that I better find a way to reveal this peacefully without him/her to freak out because of this. Right now I better focus on gathering the elemental warriors, complete their move set, and rescue the rest of the ancestors.' Unknown to them, that time will come sooner than they think for them. They head out to the Water village in silence, waiting for the right moment to confess their love for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gathering of the elemental warriors, helping the water village, elemental possessors connecting, Ashura's midnight walk, and Ashura's Training regiment**

Both Ashura and Kameo reached the water village around the afternoon. Ashura looks around and notices that most of the houses reside in the water. He even notices several squid like creatures that belong within the water village. He collects the runes from Kameo and the two begins to look around. Ashura dives underwater after gathering the items that he and Kameo needs and found all the elemental fruit in the area. He uses his underwater abilities and opens up a batch of clams and finds a pearl.

He grabs the pearl and takes it to a set of starfish with the owner. The owner says, "Thank you. I needed three pearls to set up here, but I couldn't find any. Can you please look for the others?" Ashura nods and places the pearl on the farthest star from the owner. He then dives into another section of water and begins to look for the rest. After 30 minutes, he collects the other 2 pearls and after giving them to the clerk, he was rewarded with three elemental fruit. The clerk's wife came up and says, "There is an elixir waiting in our home. You can have it." Ashura bows to her in thanks and heads over to grab the elixir. After that, he looks for other people to help out and take challenges from and was rewarded with 9 more elemental fruit. With that done, he looks for Kameo.

When he meets up with Kameo at the entrance, the two begins to look through their equipment. Kameo also notices the extra elemental fruit and asks with a smirk, "Helping people out, are we?" He nods, "Yep. Hid my signature to prevent others from seeing my foreign abilities. I have the ability to see and breathe underwater to get a set of pearls for a manager to get an elemental fruit along with two elixirs of life." He hands her one and the two drinks it up to get extra health. Kameo thinks, 'He is smart to use his abilities like this. He is careful when he is alone and he knows what people needs when they need it. He is a pure warrior.' Packing the equipment up, the two possessors head out to find the next shadow troll.

After a bit of searching, the two finds a pair of shadow trolls with a pair of boulder like creatures inside them. Kameo states, "That's Major Ruin. That elemental warrior is very useful to get up ramps and other objects and is also known for their hopping and cyclone abilities. We better follow them." But before she could move, Ashura says, "Hold up. They destroyed the main path into the cave up their. We need to destroy the rock creatures to break them apart, and then use rubble to get them back into place." True to his word, the path was destroyed and three monsters came to life from the path. They were pillar like and were just moving around with slow movements. Doing as Ashura suggested the two breaks the three creatures apart and repaired the path into the lobster cave. After that, the two heads into the cavern, looking for the shadow trolls.

When they entered the cavern, they notice flame statues on the pillars in the caverns. Kameo looks at Ashura and asks, "What should we do here?" He replied, "Use Ash to light the wall pillars. His Wildfire ability can climb up walls and light those kinds of things for us." The two warriors switches to Ash and lights the pillars, opening the lair entrance and heads inside, ready to catch the next elemental warrior.

In the lair, Kameo warns Ashura, "The next 8 shadow trolls, four for each of us, will take three hits from now on. The final will have to take 4 hits to die." Ashura nods, but notices something strange. All of his warriors are in his shadow troll, and the troll splits into 5 trolls. He speaks, "Now I have my work cut out against me. I have to fight 5 trolls now." She speaks, "Do so and you will be closer to completing your hybrid form." He nods, "I know, but when you said that the fifth has to take 4 hits, how should I know which one will take the certain amount of hits?" She replies, "Thermite is the last warrior. He is the red one. Good luck." And Kameo heads off to fight her shadow troll.

Ashura looks at the trolls and focuses his spirit energy into his body and does a spin attack, knocking out 16 troll spirits at once and throws them at the 5 shadow trolls, killing them instantly. One shadow troll was lucky to survive and Ashura has one more spirit to use. He runs at the shadow troll and uses the spirit to kill him by slashing his head off. The five elemental warriors stand in front of him and he absorbs them one by one. When he finishes absorbing them, he notices their changes.

Major Ruin's youngling self ate a light orb and begins to bounce around while changing colors to match Ashura's hair color with spikes matching his aura. Deep Blue, one of the 2 water creatures, melts into the ground and begins to take another shape, bigger and meaner with 2 jet ports from his arms like two hoses while the other tentacles are for walking on land. He also notices Flex's body change by compressing into an orb of water with his eyes in the middle before growing 4 tentacles for his arms while 1 tentacle for his leg with his two eyes growing out from the top on a pair of stalks. Forty Below, the creature of ice, begins to turn into a giant snowball before the ball begins to shrink with a bigger figure getting on top of it for his leg. Thermite, the last fire creature, ate a light orb like major ruin and turns into an ant like creature. Then a cannon filled with lava lands on top of him and he lifts it up, completing his transformation. Major ruin is black with blue spikes and gold eyes, deep blue with black skin and gold claws and hoses and blue eyes, flex with black skin, blue ends on his tentacles and gold eyes, Forty below with black skin, blue snow patches along with a blue snowball, and brown eyes, and Thermite with black skin, blue antennas, gold cannon with white lava, and gold eyes, completing the set.

Ashura notices that he has two warriors remaining and he knows that he has to help rescue the ancestors to receive them. He even notices his body changing with his wings becoming more durable to withstand anything and not break or tear, his arms becoming bulkier, becoming taller, now at 6 feet, along with longer hair that reached the base of his spine, Elvin ears, and blue eyes. He notices Kameo finished with her shadow troll and collected her warrior. With that, the two leave.

After the two left the layer, Ashura transforms into major ruin and smashes the lobster cages, grabbing the extra runes. Leaving the cove and finding more elemental fruit, the two begins to upgrade their warriors' abilities. Ashura bought all the abilities of his warriors and Kameo bought all of the abilities of her major ruin. With that, Kameo says, "We have to head towards the next shadow troll. Do you see him?" Ashura growls, "I can sense him. Follow me." The two transforms into major ruin and scales up a ramp into a different area. With that, the climb for the shadow troll begins.

After 2 hours of rugged climbing and fighting all the enemies, thankfully Ashura's healing abilities came with his evolvement, the two found the cave for the next lair entrance. After gathering the deep blue elemental warrior for Kameo, the two went back into the village. Seeing that it was night, the two decided to rest for the night. But as the village went into a deep sleep with Kameo included, Ashura stayed up, pondering his thoughts.

He thinks, 'This is getting harder than I thought. I already received 4/5 of the elemental warriors and Kameo only has half of what I got. I got to help her use these warriors more effectively. I noticed huge amounts of potential untapped within her along with all the warriors. I got to train myself and create a huge variety of moves for them. I myself have to train to get used to this transformation. I am near my completion and I got to learn about these elves.' He looks at Kameo and smiles, 'She is so beautiful. Her body's tone color is glowing in the moonlight along with her hair, being smooth and black, like mine. Not only that, but she is strong, fast, confident, courageous, and many other things.' He sighs, 'Maybe Halis is right. Maybe I do have a thing for her, but I don't know about her having the same feelings.' He gets up and heads out around the village, getting some fresh air. Unknown to him, Kameo was watching him ever since she heard him sigh and leave.

She thought, 'I know that Ashura was thinking about helping me out with the warriors and learn new moves to help me out with advanced maneuvers. I don't blame him for what is happening right now.' She smiles and thinks, 'He is the only boy that has ever gained my attention. He has the same abilities as me along with the same characteristics, perhaps even more than I could think. He has the same skin and hair colors that I do and is extremely well built for his age, even if I am the same age as him.' She gets up and follows Ashura into the night, wondering what he is going to say when he stops.

After 30 minutes of walking, Ashura stops at the waterfall that has an underwater entrance to the temple. He sighs. He knows that he has to rescue Lenya, Kameo's second ancestor, from Kalus, but he was thinking so hard on his feelings for Kameo. Kameo comes up behind him, knowing what he is thinking and sat by him near the water. She says, "Lovely night isn't it?" He nods, "Yeah, it sure is." The two possessors look at each other and felt the tension between the two. He sighs, "Have you ever found love in your life while you fought the trolls?" She slowly shook her head, "No I haven't. I have been fighting for so long that I do not know the feeling at all. That is, until you came along." He looks at her confused as she continues, "You have the same characteristics that I have that are capable of stopping the trolls. Not only that but you are similar to me as the opposite gender. You have captured my heart ever since we rescued Halis." He says, "Same with me for you." Now it was her turn to be confused when he says, "I never found a heart for any girl back at my home. A few were attractive, but I shook them off ever since when I knew that I could never win their heart. When I met you, I was changing. I have the same powers that you have, and I have many unique abilities ever since. I tried to hide myself from the others to not scare them, but I was failing when I'm around you. You won my heart ever since the beginning, but I hid it until you said the exact same thing towards me."

Kameo smiles, "Well then, it looks like we both have feelings for each other." Ashura smiles, "Yeah, and I was still shocked when Halis embarrassed us both because of this." Kameo giggles, "Yeah, Halis tends to do that every now and then. He can always be a romantic sometimes." Ashura grins, "He reminds me of a friend back home, and he used to be a romantic, even with being a bit of a perv at times." She giggles, "Wow. We have some similar friends and relatives as well. I am surprised." He softly smiles, "So many characteristics that we share. I can't believe that a princess was able to win my heart." Kameo grins, "Yeah, but you are a prince of aura and prince of champions. I automatically knew about them and I was surprised that you have those abilities, Handsome." With that she kisses him on the cheek. Ashura begins to blush like mad, but turns his head to her and says, "Well now. Seems someone has a hard time controlling themselves. My turn, beautiful," and kisses her passionately on the lips.

Kameo closes her eyes and moans into the kiss. She knew this would happen. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her. After a while they break the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connected to their lips. Ashura blushes like mad and says goodnight before finding a place to lay down at in the shade and falls asleep. Kameo heads over to where he is sleeping at and lays down beside him, her head resting on his chest, falling asleep in the moonlight.

The next morning came and the two possessors of the elemental warriors came up at a secluded spot and all of the warriors came out of the wotnot. Ashura tells Kameo, "We got 5 weeks until the water queen is summoned. Might as well train the warriors here." Kameo nods, but asks, "How do we do that?" He says, "Leave that to me." He walks over to the warriors and tells them of what he wants them to do. After 5 minutes of explanation, the warriors nod and move into separate areas and begin training. Ashura walks to Kameo and says, "We will work on our close combat procedures just in case if we can't use the warriors in certain areas. Are you ready?" Kameo nods and says, "I sure am. Teach me what you know, Ashura Satoshi Ketchum." Ashura nods and begins the 5 week training period.


End file.
